I DARE YOU
by 143csi4ever
Summary: During an argument, Catherine dares Sara, who does not back down from the dare. But was it the dare she thought it was? C/S pairing...don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**I DARE YOU**

_Disclaimer: I don't own them..._

_thank you, scuby!_

_...momo, muchie, gijs, lego blocks, a little honey bee on kobus...this all makes sense to me :)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Our shift is almost over. Me and Catherine are standing in her office. We're in our once again vicious cycle of whose right and whose wrong. Of course, I truly feel I'm right and I know she also feels the same way.

This time we're standing face to face. This is the closest I've ever gotten to her. And for the life of me, I have no intention of taking a step back. My feet somehow feels planted. I can see every feature of this beautiful woman in front of me, from her piercing blue eyes to the cherry colored lipstick she has on. Hell, I can even smell her perfume! If I had the time, I probably could count every freckle in her face. I am so close I can even feel her warm breath on my skin and that makes me light -headed. I don't know why it is always a turn on to have the great Catherine Willows fury centered solely on me. Maybe it's because I know making her angry would mean she only has thoughts of me. Ah, I wonder what she's thinking right now? At this close proximity? Strangling comes to mind.

"And why the hell are you smiling, Sidle?" Every syllable is pronounced slowly. I can tell she is seething!

I lift an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Are you making fun of me?" She tilts her head studying me.

"No." I cross my arms accidentally brushing her front.

She gasps at the sensation. My jaw drops.

"I'm...I'm so sorry..." I can feel the blood drain from my head!

The closest touch I've ever come to is brushing her arm during an investigation, a tap on her shoulder to catch her attention, or my fingers touching her palm when I hand her a pen.

She looks at my arms now hugging myself. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do the same." A smirk is clearly painted on her face.

I take a step back, "I didn't do that on purpose!"

She has an evil grin on her face, "You took a step back, I win."

Oh, this means war now.

I take a step forward, closing the distance again between us. I'm looking directly into her eyes and whisper, "I'm not done yet."

Her right eyebrow arches, "Oh, really?"

"Really." I shoot back. Like a magnet I slowly lean closer.

She licks her lips, "Well, I dare you, Sara Sidle."

Dare me? She's daring me? What planet does she think I come from? For years I've wanted to feel how it is to be her lover. Countless nights I imagine how it feels to sleep next to her, to make love to her, to hold her in my arms. And I've always wondered how it would feel to wake up next to an angel.

Now she's daring me?

I wonder what mysterious sensation would I feel if my lips touches hers? Would my endless fantasies of me kissing her be justified?

I take her dare.

My eyes never leave her eyes as I close in the gap. She neither blinks nor move a muscle. I tilt my head a little as I feel the softness of her lips against mine and I automatically close my eyes. I capture her lower lip and suck gently, my tongue grazing it slowly. I try to seek entrance, but she never moves. It took me a few seconds before I realize she's not responding to my kiss.

I take a step back and I watch her lick her lower lip. And she just stands there staring at me. Her breathing as even as before. Was it that bad? Suddenly I could feel all the blood drain out of me! Shit. I can't even breathe!

I take another step back and I think I uttered the word, 'sorry' as I left her office.

I walk slowly to the locker room, thousands of questions swirling around in my head that I can neither answer nor comprehend. Every step is heavy and feels like I'm dragging a ton of bricks. I feel like I'm walking through a big blur. Thank heaven's I'm alone as I enter. I open my locker and slam it shut. The noise echoes into the empty room. I open it again, and slam it shut, harder this time. And I do it one more time, just for the heck of it. It's my thing with three's. I sit down on the bench and bury my face with my hands. What a freaking fool I am! Kissing Catherine Willows? What the hell was I thinking?

I know Greg has had countless fantasies of kissing and making out with Catherine. He comes up to me with a, "Guess who I was dreaming of and what we were doing?". Warrick almost came close of claiming her but he suddenly married Tina, a move I know he regrets but is still trying to make it work. Nick on the other hand doesn't say much, but I've seen him checking her out every now and then. None of us are immunue to the beauty of Catherine Willows. We all fantasize, dream and desire her. I am not an exception.

I open my locker one last time and take out my car keys and my back pack. I'm glad it's the end of our shift. I just want to go home, shower and sleep. And not think of me kissing Catherine.

Holy frick! I kissed Catherine Willows!

* * *

_i know it's short...what can i say? short attention span?? _

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**I DARE YOU**

**CHAPTER 2**

_scuby, as usual...you rock. thank you so much for your help.  
_

_thank you for all the reviews...soooo much appreciated...!_

_...and i miss my busy bee._

* * *

I took the long route home. Let's just say I missed my turn because I was preoccupied by the thought of kissing Catherine. She may not have responded but still... I. Kissed. Catherine. Willows. Now that's making me grin!

I never noticed my boots making such much noise as I walk up the steel steps going to the third floor of my apartment building. Does it really make that heavy 'clank, clank, clank' sound? And why the hell am I thinking of this?

After fishing out my key I open my apartment door. Closing it, I lean back against the cold metal door frame and exhale. I check my watch. I kissed Catherine Willows thirty three minutes ago. My fingers go up to my lips remembering the moment. It may not have been much because she didn't respond, but to me it was a lot. Her daring me and me taking the dare. The look in her eyes, the feel of her breath against my skin, the softness of her lips. I smile again.

I open the curtains to the living room and I move the only plant that decorates it to the center of the room. My plant, whom I named Dee, is the other only living thing that exists aside from me inside these four corners. Only Dee knows the real me, she has been my confidant for the past seven years. She knows all of my secrets, my dreams for the future, my triumphs and my failures. She's also very patient and listens to my frustrations with a very lovely co-worker.

Very soon the sun will be hitting that spot and for a few minutes Dee will enjoy the warmth of it.

I toss my back pack to the side of my room and head off for a much needed shower. I look into the bathroom mirror and I catch myself smiling again. I find myself chuckling because I kissed Catherine.

When the hot water is just right, I step into the shower. I stand there feeling the warm water course my body. It feels so good. I wonder how it feels to get wet with Catherine? Does she prefer a shower or bubble bath when she gets home? I'm hoping a bubble bath. Hell, maybe she even has a rubber duckie at the side. Now I'm laughing my head off!

I kissed Catherine Willows. I can still feel the softness and the taste of her lips. Wow, I'll be seeing her later tonight.

Geez, I can't believe that I did that. Never in my right mind would I have done that if she just didn't dare me.

Wait a minute.

Was she daring me to kiss her? What if she meant something else like me backing out again of our argument? I've done that on occasion, it was either thoughts of reaching out for her neck and choking her right then and there or walking away. I always took the latter. What if she was just daring me to back out of our argument again? What if it was that?! And out of the blue I just suddenly locked lips with her. No wonder she didn't respond to the kiss.

Holy crap! Even with the warm water I can feel a cold prickly sensation running up my spine!

I towel off quickly and slip into my boxers and tank top and bury myself under the covers. Geez! What a dumb ass I am!

And I'll be seeing her again tonight...crappers!

Please let me die in my sleep. Maybe I've shocked her so much that she'll suddenly have selective amnesia tonight. Maybe she will totally ignore me, damn, I could live with that! At least I was able to kiss her. Shit! I kissed Catherine Willows in her office! I argued and kissed my superior. What the hell was I thinking?

Maybe my bed will turn into a huge angry mouth and swallow me up. That is such a lovely thought. Maybe I might sleep walk and suddenly find myself with my head in the oven. Geez! That oven must be so rusty, I can't even remember the last time I used it. It's terrible when you know all the restaurant's take out phone numbers by heart and have begun a chummy relationship with the delivery people. Getting three fortune cookies per order seems pathetic now!

* * *

I can't remember when the last time I've had a restless sleep. Tossing and turning is an understatement. I think I didn't sleep more than four hours. Staring at the ceiling fan trying to count how many spins it goes around in a minute is not the same as counting sheep.

Listening to the monotonous tick-tock of the clock is not even close to being therapeutic. It's pathetic!

And now I have to get ready for work. My shoulders feel like I'm carrying Atlas himself.

Catherine. Catherine. Catherine. I kissed Catherine right in the middle of an argument, in her office, in the early morning before shift change.

Stress! I could blame it on stress. Everyone knows I'm loaded with stress. It shows in my dry humor.

But...she dared me. And I hate backing down from a dare. With that cocky smile and that twinkle of triumph in her eyes? I couldn't let her get the satisfaction of winning again. So who won again? Me because I finally kissed her or she because I walked away again? What we're we arguing about anyway? I can't remember! Now, that's stressful.

Yes, I'll apologize to her and blame it all on stress. The lack of sleep, overtime and pulling double shifts just to work with her. Uh, I don't think she'd want to hear that one.

Oh, lord. I'll be seeing Catherine in a little while and all I can think of right now are those extremely soft lips of her. How my heart stopped beating and the feeling of time standing still. Invading her space was the best thing that happened to me in months! Damn it! What kind of sicko am I?

If she was seething earlier, she must be boiling right now! I bet she looks so cute right now pacing back and forth with her face all red and burning with thoughts of how to eliminate me. I wonder what she'll be wearing tonight?

I. Am. A. Sicko.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**I DARE YOU**

**CHAPTER 3**

_Scuby, I am in your debt. Thank you, dear! you're the best! (ahhhh...and you already knew that!)_

_...and thank you for the reviews. they're very much appreciated! _

* * *

She'll call it sexual harassment.

What's my crummy excuse? Oh, yeah. I kissed my superior because of stress. Duh.

Now if I come to work tonight unkempt with garbled speech, I might get away with it. But then they might think I'm trying for the grunge look like Greg.

Oh, I've got to go. I'm almost late. Where's my backpack?

Mirror, one last time. Geez, blood shot eyes, pale as the moonlight above, shaky fingers. Aha! Drugs! I'll tell them I took...two Tylenols for a whopping headache? Damn it, I'm so pathetic with excuses!

"Dee, seen where I tossed my back pack?"

Ah, in my room, now I remember.

"Alright, Dee. Back to the side, okay? Get some sleep, and I'll see you in the morning. I will have LOADS to tell you by then. I'm fearing the worst actually. But as FDR once said, 'There's nothing to fear, but fear itself." I pick up my faithful plant and put her near the bookcase. "Here's a new book for you, it involves a boy, a magnifying glass to read a tiny book found inside a bun and a deck of cards. Happy reading and see you in the morning, Dee."

Images of what Catherine will be doing to get me suspended or fired cloud my mind. I inhale deeply as I pick up my back pack and unlock the dead bolt to my door.

I kissed her, my fault. I deserve whatever comes next. Hanged, burned and thrown off a building --none of them doesn't seem so bad anymore.

I swing the door open and my jaw drops as a rush of cold air envelop me.

"I thought you lived alone." She walks in past me and looks around the living room.

"Ca... Catherine?"

She puts her hands on her waist but doesn't turn around. "What?"

Am I dreaming? "You're...you're here."

She turns around this time. "Should I be somewhere else?"

"No...yes." This is still a dream. I must be dreaming. Anytime I'm going to wake up and say to myself ,'Ha! Ha! Made you look!'

"So, who were you taking to?" She looks around the living room for any other movement aside from us.

This suppose to be the time where I wake up.

"Earth to Sara...yooo hooo..." She shrugs her shoulder and rolls her eyes up while she takes a step towards the door. "Hopeless. I'll just see you at work."

"No!" I pushed the door closed. What the hell am I doing?

A grin creeps up the corner of her mouth. Oh, god, she's beautiful. "Did you say... 'no', Sara?"

"Yes." I most certainly should learn how to form longer sentences!

Her eyes go around my room slowly. "You mentioned a book to someone..." I follow her stare as she suddenly focuses at the corner of the room and her smile widens, "Sara, you talk to your plant?"

"I...I...ummm..." I know I was pale before but now I could feel all the blood rushing up to my head making me feel light. What happened to gravity?

She walks up to me. "Cute!"

"Me or the plant?" What the hell did I just say?

"Both of you." She says without missing a beat.

What? "What?"

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened at work this morning." She sits on my couch, leans back and crosses her legs. She looks adorable. Wait a minute...she's getting comfortable!

I look at my watch, "Catherine, we'll be late."

"Avoiding the subject, Sidle?" She finds a couple of misplaced stands of her hair and starts twirling her finger around it. I somehow cannot take my eyes off that hand. Well, include the whole body that's attached to it. "Well?" She pushes.

I think I lost my train of thoughts again. "Ummmmm...?"

"This morning..."

I close my eyes momentarily and remembered the touch of my lips against hers.

She smirks. "Happy thoughts?"

I'm not good with confrontation even if she is in my turf. I tap my watch. "Catherine, we're going to be late. We still have a case to finish."

"Fine." She stands up.

Yes! I finally get to avoid this!

"You got coffee?" she heads to the kitchen.

What?

* * *

Okay, focus, Sara. Why is Catherine here? Why is she rummaging through the kitchen looking for a mug?

"Ummm, Catherine. Third cabinet from the left."

I hear one of the cabinets open. "Ah, thank you, babe."

Did I just tell her where the mugs are? Damn! She's staying! Wait a minute...why the hell am I complaining?

"Three coffee mugs, purple, purple and surprise! Another purple. Obviously, you don't like change or variation that much, Sara. That's fine."

I come in the kitchen placing my backpack at the table. Might as well do this. "Old fashioned or instant?"

"Hmmm." She checks her watch. "Instant." So she does know there's a possibility of being late.

I take another mug, pour water into it and did the same with hers, place them in the microwave and hit the button. I stand there, watching the mugs go round and round.

"Microwave hypnotism. They should do a study on that. You being their first subject. Might go into the Journal of Medicine of weird cases known to man."

I smiled at her comment. "So, Catherine," I take the mugs out and place it on the table. "Did you stick your ear to my door to hear me talk?"

"Well," She sits down. "How did you know?" She stirs in the coffee and lifts an eyebrow to my direction.

She's joking. "You...really did?" But then again, this is Catherine.

"Silly! Had to make sure you were home." Her smile never faded. Now I don't know if she's telling the truth or joking. As long as she's here with me. Sitting in my kitchen. Drinking coffee. With my purple mug. Ugh! I need to buy another color...

"There's a possibility of us being late, you know." I tap my watch again. I have never been late in anything before. Whether it be work or dental appointments, I'm always on time.

"Then we'll talk about this morning." She takes a sip of her coffee.

"Now?" Geez! I can feel my pulse rise!

"She smiles sweetly, "You don't want to be late, right?" Such a tease.

"We need to go to work, Catherine." Maybe if I persist she's drop it.

"When we get to work, I automatically put on my Catherine Willows, CSI mode. I'm not nice and chummy like I am now. You know that. When I'm away from work, like let's say...now, in your kitchen, drinking coffee from a purple mug. I'm more relaxed. You'd want me to be relax when we're talking, Sara."

The woman's got a point. And from my point of view she looks extremely good!

I take a deep breath. "You dared me." There you go!

"I dared you... to kiss me?" She leans forward on the table. "Was that it?"

Okay, was it that? Hell, I don't know. I acted on impulse of what I wanted to do at that moment. And I did it!

"It wasn't…that?" I look at her curiously. Ah, the poker face. Was it or was it not? What if it wasn't that and I assumed it was that? Oh, that would get me into deep trouble!

She takes another sip, her eyes never leaving mine.

Stare fight. Don't mind at all. It'll give me an excuse to look at her, watch her, observe her, admire her, fantasize about her, dream about her, want her, be mesmerized…

"Ha! You blinked, Sidle!"

Cute. Couldn't help but laugh. "You got me there. Didn't even know we we're having a stare fight, Catherine." Excuses, excuses, excuses...

"Really? Now, if it wasn't a stare fight was it more of you staring at me…with lust in your eyes?"

Okay. I think my eyes almost popped out of it's socket with that comment. "What?"

There's a twinkle in her eyes. "Just teasing, Sara. Geez, you get so defensive."

"Maybe it was you who was staring at me lustfully." HA! Two can play the game here, missy.

Her head tilts and her right eyebrow rises, "And if I was?"

Holy frick! Is she joking? She has to be joking. Maybe my coffee is clouding her judgement. Must be my purple mug. She, looking at me with lust? No way!

This is going too far. I know she's enjoying teasing me and it has to stop. It's really affecting me. I look at my watch, "Catherine, we have to go." I stand up and put my mug in the sink.

Catherine looks at me for a second, knowing this time I'm not going to budge. "Fine." She stands up and puts her mug in the sink and proceeds to the living room.

I follow close behind her. She suddenly stops before reaching the door and faces me, I accidentally bumped into her loosing my balance. She gently holds my shoulders steadying me. And here I am again, face to face with the beautiful and sexy Catherine Willows. And all I could say is, "Oops."

She smiles sweetly and in a low, sexy voice, "Hey, stranger. Before we leave, there's one thing you need to do." She leans foreward to whisper something in my ear.

I tilt my head slightly, our cheeks barely touching. I can feel her breathing and the sensation is making me dizzy. I can feel my heart is beating louder than a congo drum.

"Catherine..." I whisper. My hands finds it way to her waist, pulling her close. My lips again touching hers, this time she didn't resist.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**I DARE YOU**

**CHAPTER 4  
**

_**scuby**, as usual...you rock. thank you.  
_

* * *

It wasn't anything spectacular or where you feel fireworks blast into the skies, it was more soft and gentle. A slow kiss. It was not rushed nor forced. It was tender and sweet. She did not complain when I captured her lower lip. I pulled her closer to feel her body next to mine. She repaid me by snaking her arms around my neck and and by moaning lightly into the kiss. Ah, yes...the moment I've always waited for. Even if it lasted less than a minute, it felt so comfortable like we've been doing this for years.

She pulled back after a much needed breath, bit her lower lip and smiled. Her arms were still around my neck. "I didn't dare you this time, Sidle."

I raised an eyebrow. "I thought..." Oops, I did it again. No wonder Britney Spears song became such a hit.

"You thought I wanted you to kiss me?" She reached out and pushed back some loose strands of hair behind my ear.

"I..." I don't know what to say. I don't know if the blood suddenly drained out of me, I suddenly feel so light headed. It was like I'm having an out of body experience where I'm looking down at myself saying, 'Shame on you, Sara!'

"Relax, babe." She nuzzled next to my ear and whispered, "I was going to say 'don't forget your back pack in the kitchen.'

I could get used to this, the euphoric feeling of her being in close proximity. The way she makes my heart thump a million times louder. Intoxicating me with her faint perfume. Ahh...the tingling sensation of her warm breath up against my ears sending shivers across my spine, whispering, 'don't forget your backpack in the kitchen.'

MY WHAT?

Frick. I don't know if my eyes popped out of it's sockets. Here I am assuming she wanted to be kissed. And all she wanted to say is not to freakin' forget my back pack. Geez...I'm a CSI, trained not to jump to conclusions in all situations but to look for evidence. What is my evidence that she wanted to be kissed? Why the hell do I always assume that is what she wants? Is it because it's what I want? And that iIm hoping she's wanting it, too? Oh, for the glorious love of potatoes...why can I not think straight when she's around?

I take a step back and I know I mumbled something.

"What was that?" Oh, yes, Catherine is laughing.

"Ummm...I don't know." I swallow hard. Damn, I suddenly feel so thirsty.

She reads my mind. Well, more of seeing my jaw drop to the floor and my tongue probably hanging out. "I'll get you a glass of water." She walks back to the kitchen. I heard a cabinet open and close, and the faucet being turned on. "You want ice?" She says from the kitchen.

"Uh, no..." Why does my voice sound like it's under a tunnel?

"Excuse me?" She says from the kitchen, her voice is louder. "You want ice or what?"

Breathe! "NO ICE!"

Catherine walks back and hands me the glass. "Geez, no need to shout."

I drink the water fast wishing it was a bottle of vodka. Better get drunk and forget everything.

"Whoa! Slow down, Sidle!" She laughs as I hand her the glass. "Your chin is wet." She takes a step closer and with her thumb gently wipes my chin.

"There." A slight grin reaches her lips. "There's something more..."

"Hmmmm...?" I must look like an idiot right now. Water splatters all over my face!

She takes another step closer and gently whispers, "Right here." She touches my lips lightly with her finger. I close my eyes at the sensation. Next thing I know, her lips are on my mine. This time it's deeper. More sensual, sexy, stimulating, superb. My hands again are on her waist, pulling her closer. Her fingers are on my nape, her fingers rising up getting entangled in my hair. I'm feeling light headed and I'm not really sure if I'm breathing. I would not even care if Catherine sucked the life out of me! But god, I have to hold on to her because I'm afraid I might pass out.

She pulls back and inhales deeply, a smile is on her face. I lean forward wanting more.

"Calm down, babe." Catherine playfully says.

I look her in the eye. "And that was..."

"Me thinking of daring myself to kiss you."

"Why don't you dare yourself some more?" My hands are still on her waist and I pull her towards me again.

"Hmmmm...tempting." Catherine leans in closer.

Her cellphone suddenly goes off. Her hand automatically touches it. In seconds my cellphone rings.

I lean back on the wall, pulling her with me. She rests her forehead on my shoulders.

In unison we both whisper, "we're late." We looked at eachother in silence and broke out giggling while our cellphones continued ringing and beeping.

Catherine shakes her head, flips her cellphone out , "Willows."

I take my cellphone from my back pocket and answer, "Sidle."

Warrick was on my end and he pauses before answering, "Uh, Sara, was that Catherine?"

Catherine looks up at me and mouths, "Grissom heard you."

I shrug my shoulders with a look of NOW WHAT?

With a mischievious grin Catherine tiptoes and kisses my cheek and winks, "Yes, that was Sara, Gil. I'm at her apartment and we got carried away making out we didn't realize what time it was." She pauses, "Hello? Gil? You still there?"

My jaw drops, cellphone still on my ear. I hear Warrick on the line, "WHAT??" I'm guessing his jaw dropped too.

Catherine obviously is having a fun time. She takes my phone, "Hey, Warrick! Yeah, I'm at Sara's. Can you check on Grissom? I think I stunned him." She faces me and smiles, "No, I'm not pulling your leg, War. Sara? Yeah, right in front of me."

She puts the cellphone to my ear and all I could say is, "Hey, Warrick. Wuzzup?"

Catherine traces my jaw with her fingers and dips it to my neck. "That tickles, Catherine!" I exclaimed. Warrick on the other line just uttered a sound, "Ummmmmmmm." Like some Gregorian chant.

Fine. Two people at work now know that Catherine and I are now...  
What are we?

"Warrick, me and Catherine will be late." I shut my phone off before Warrick could say anything else. Then I face her. "What are we?"

"Two hot blooded women having the hots for each other." A reply that I was not expecting. She nuzzles closer to me.

"Seriously now." I lift her chin up and look into those cerulean eyes that I could get lost forever.

"I'm serious. Am I wrong to say we're two hot blooded women having the hots for each other?"

I pause for a moment. Point taken. I've always had the hots for her and for her to have the...wait a minute! "You...you have the uh, ummm..."

She laughs, "Hots for you? Sara babe, always!" Again, an answer that floors me.

My voice suddenly turns into this high pitch Minnie Mouse sound, "A...always?" I'm not even sure if she understood that.

She pulls me down and kisses me smack on the lips. As fast as the kiss was, is as fast as she pushes me back against the wall. "Listen, Sidle. Would I get on your nerves for no reason? I'm so attracted to you that I thought I'm not able to do anything about it! So I pick on you! There are times I want to grab you and push you up against the wall and take your clothes off, but I can't do that. You know why?"

Things that I want to do to her...Dear god, I think she's reading my mind.  
Her eyes are burning into mine as I whisper, "nooo..."

"Because I wasn't sure if you felt the same! Dammit! Sometimes you come in looking so adorable and we suddenly get into heated arguments that I want to pull you in my office, clear the table, lay you down and me giving you a lesson- if you know what I mean!"

Is it suddenly hot in here? All I know is my voice is squeaking. "Really?"

"Really! Now get your freaking backpack and let's go before I drag you in your room and make hot, passionate love to you!" She takes my hand and pushes me towards the kitchen.

God, I've never seen her SO sexy that it's turning me on. Catherine has the hotty for me! I pick up my backpack from the kitchen and walk towards the door. Only one thought was in my mind, 'Catherine likes me! She likes me! She likes me!'

She looks at me in disbelief. "You...you really would walk out that door than me dragging you to the bedroom?"

I stop in my tracks. "I...you said...you..." I pointed to my back pack.

A mischievous grin graces her face. "I dare you."

I look at her confused.

"Stop playing dumb, Sara. We're already late. Might as well be fashionable late. Keep their tongues wagging and giving Greg his ultimate X rated fantasy." She walks to the bedroom, and I notice a bit sway on her hips.

She calls out by the door way, "Besides, I did say I have the hots for you. And we've wasted so much time playing the guessing game, now we need to make up for the lost time!" Damn, I will not argue with that at all.

Next thing I see is her hand dropping her blouse just outside my bedroom door. The ultimate invitation. I bite my lower lip. The woman means business, and already half naked!

Hell, I've never been late. There always a first and I know it wont be the last. Being 'fashionably late' with Catherine is worth everything.

Catherine calls out, "Sara baby?"

"Yeah?" I really can't contain the elation I'm feeling as of the moment. I'm higher than cloud nine, actually passing the moon.

"Wipe that silly grin off your face and come in here!"

Ahhh...and it all started because I DID dare myself this time.

Making sure I won't forget my backpack, I drop it by the front door. I walk towards bedroom with a skip and a song in my head, 'Catherine and Sara sitting on a tree, K. I. S. S. I. N. G!'

To be late never felt _SO_ good!

* * *

**_reviews greatly appreciated..._**

* * *


End file.
